


our own castle

by venndaai



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: lavender roses.





	our own castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireia/gifts).

[ ](https://imgur.com/EFMeYkg)


End file.
